


day 2: truth or dare

by thesurielships



Series: 7 Days Drabble Dare [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurielships/pseuds/thesurielships
Summary: tumblr prompt: "your favorite superhero can't be a villain."
Relationships: Feyre Archeron & Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: 7 Days Drabble Dare [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992115
Kudos: 20





	day 2: truth or dare

“Truth.”

Feyre shrugged her friends’ boos off, begging Mor with her eyes for a safe question.

“Fine,” she sighed. “Favorite superhero.”

Feyre smiled in thanks. “The High Lord of the Night Court, from ACOTAR.”

“What?” Cassian cried out. “Your favorite superhero can’t be a villain.”

“He’s hardly a villain.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you had such loose morals, Archeron.”

She felt herself blush. “I just like him, okay?”

“Why?”

Feyre bit her lip, glancing at Rhysand Night against her better judgement. She might be biased in her preference of dark-haired, violet-eyed, smirking protagonists.

“I have my reasons.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Spin The Bottle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558379) by [thesurielships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurielships/pseuds/thesurielships)




End file.
